Time Won't Wait
by purpleprettyclouds
Summary: Everything changes for a reason. Sometimes its for the good, other times, not so much.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, S.E Hinton does. :)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Soda's POV.**

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Ponyboy yelled from the bathroom. I sighed and sat on the arm of Darry's chair. But before I could even get comfortable, Ponyboy came out of the bathroom carrying his bookbag.

"About time," I muttered under my breath. Ponyboy rolled his eyes at me and opened the door.

"Are you giving me a ride to school, or what?" He smiled and walked out to the old pick up. The truck wasn't too old, but it wasn't new either. The edges of the door handles were rusted, and the blue paint was slowly chipping off. But we can't afford to get anything real nice, like the Socs. What greaser can.

"I'm gonna be late, Soda," Ponyboy warned me.

I slighty rolled my eyes and started up the truck. "Not my fault you took to long looking at yourself this morning," I replied while giving him a little nudge in the shoulder. Ponyboy let out a sigh, and continued looking at the road in front of him.

"Are you working today?" Ponyboy asked while getting his bookbag ready since we were in the school parking lot.

"Yeah. Sara's picking me up at 11."

Sara was one of my really good friends from school. She also dropped out because her Mom died from cancer about a year ago, and her Dad couldn't support both of them. So she had to get a job, or go live with her Aunt in Texas. After a few days of searching for a job, I insisted that she'd get one at the DX with me, and she did.

Ponyboy nodded and smiled, then jumped out of the truck. I was wondering why he smiled at me like that. It wasn't like a normal Ponyboy smile, it was kinda smile that I would get from him when I told him I had a date or something like that. Sara was basically my only close friend that was a girl.

As I drove down the dirt road I kept thinking about it, but I suddenly stopped when I saw Sara's car parked by our house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own The Outsiders. S.E Hinton does.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Soda's POV.**

I was briefly caught off guard when I seen Sara's truck parked outside of my house. It was only 9:30 and we didn't have to work until 11. I slowly turned off my the engine of the rusted pick-up and opened the door handle. The door made a small sharp noise as I jumped out, but that always happened. But before I could make it up the first step Sara ran out the door.

"Hey!" She shouted as I walked up a few more steps. Sara had straight light brown hair. It curled at the tips and fell across her back as she ran. She had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Whenever the sun was shining her eyes would too. But she could easily be mistaken for a spoiled brat, who got everything she ever wanted. The kind of person that people whispered about as they walked by. But they were all wrong. Sara couldn't hurt a fly, let alone a person. She'd also do anything for anybody if they asked her too.

I smiled and said, "Hey. What are you doing here so early?" Sara turned around so she could walk in the same direction as I was going in.

"I don't know. Michelle had to go to school too. So I had nothing to do," Sara responded while walking through the door that I had just opened for her.

Michelle was one of Sara's best friends. They knew each other since they were babies and grew up together. I knew Michelle a little bit, but I wasn't really what you'd call her "friend".

"So I'm guessing your going to go to work with me?" I asked while sitting down on the couch and changing the channel on the tv.

"I guess so. If its okay with you I'll just leave my truck here and come back and get it when my shifts over."

I nodded my head and responded, "Thats fine."

After going through all the channels we had I finally realized that there was nothing any good on tv. When I looked at the clock on the wall above the tv I found out that it was already 10:30. I thought that the morning went by pretty quickly for someone who certainly isn't a morning person. If Darry wasn't gone to work early this morning I would of still be asleep.

"So how's everybody? I haven't seen them in ages," Sara finally said.

"Good. Ponyboy started doing better in school and Darry got a raise," I answered while putting my DX shirt on.

"And how are you?"

I let out a small laugh and smiled, "Pretty good. If I wasn't so tired right now I would be a whole lot better."

Sara smiled at me and got up from her chair. But at that moment I felt a sharp pain go through my stomach and cringed. Sara gave me a weird look from where she was standing and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I lied.

Sara gave me an unsure look and opened the door in front of her. "Come on, we don't wanna be late."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders, S.E Hinton does. :D **

**I only created Sara. :)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sara's POV.**

We arrived at work just on time. Whenever I went with Soda we always had a pretty good chance of being late. That's why sometimes I decided to drive to work myself. But I can't complain because Soda is a great guy. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't of have a job here in the first place.

"Sara, could you come here for a second," Mr. Barnes said from his office. Mr. Barnes was the owner and boss of the DX. I walked in his office door and before I could say anything else he blurted out, "I need you to work over-time tonight."

I guess I didn't really have a choice, so I gave a weak smile and nodded my head. You can't argue with Mr. Barnes. One time he asked Steve if he could work the night shift after working all day and when Steve asked if he had to, he almost fired him. Me, Soda, and Steve all learned our lesson after that one.

By the time I got back out by the counter Soda was leaning against the Pepsi cooler. "Shouldn't you be pumping gas into those cars out there?" I asked him while looking out the window.

"Nah, Steve said he got it covered," Soda responded. I was actually took by surprise when he said that because Soda loves cars. I smiled and went behind the counter by the cash.

"So why are you in here anyways?" I said curiously. Soda rarely came inside the store**. **He enjoyed working on the cars and talking to all the girls who came by.

"I don't know. I'm not feeling all that great. Its really hot out there." I had to agree with him. It was early June, and summer was only around the corner. But today there was something different about Soda. His arm was pulled across his blue DX uniform, like you would hold it when you ate too much or had a bad stomach. When I asked him was he okay this morning he told me he was fine. But I didn't know if I could believe him yet.

"Are you _sure_ your okay?" I asked with concern.

"I'm fine, Sara. You don't need to worry about me," he smiled and let out a small laugh.

I gave him an unsure look. I hated watching people being sick ever since my Mom died a few years back.

"Well if you need anything I'll be right here," I offered.

He smiled at me and walked back outside to help Steve. By the time he got out there it looked like Steve had everything under control, which was a little unusual. Most of the cars were gone and it wasn't so busy.

That's how it went for most of the afternoon. I was supposed to get off at 4, but Mr. Barnes now wanted me to work until 5. I wasn't so estatic about the whole idea of working over-time, but what could I really do? When I looked out the window once more, I noticed that Steve was gone already. But Soda was still outside pumping gas into a girl's car. When he was finished he once more walked inside the building.

"Mr. Barnes just asked me to work over-time too," he muttered.

"Yeah, he asked me the same thing."

"I thought he would. Steve left just in time. Well he's lucky," Soda said.

I nodded and leaned over the counter.

"Are you getting off at 5 too?" I asked.

He nodded his head and replied, "Yep. Why don't you come over for a bit when you come over to get your truck after work?"

I thought about it for a few seconds. I don't really go to Soda's a lot, even though we are pretty close. I didn't know his two brothers and his friends very well either. I spent more time at Michelle's then I did at his house. But in the end I decided to go over. "Sure," I smiled.

Soda smiled back and kept a close watch out the window for any sign of customers. But it really didn't matter because nobody came by. I think it was because of the weather out there. Soda was right, it was a heat wave. This had to be one of the hottest days ever since the new year started.

Most of the evening also went like this. Me and Soda started talking about random things and he didn't look that well either. I was going to ask if he was okay once more, but decided not to because he kept telling me he was fine.

I never thought I'd be happier when the clock struck 5. The sun was starting to give me a headache and I was sweating like something awful. I got out my key and closed up the shop, while Soda closed up the garage. I decided to sit down on an old tire that was thrown down by the store's door. But before I knew it, Soda came around the corner and asked, "Ready to go? What am I talking about? I know you are!"

I laughed and got up from the tire I was sitting on. Soda's house wasn't that far from the DX. "Where's your truck?" I asked.

"Oh, Steve took it. He needed to go back to his house to get something then he was going to drop it off at my house," Soda explained while starting to walk in the direction of his house.

I didn't say anything, I just followed him. Soda's house wasn't very far from the DX. It was only about a 5 minute walk, and about a minute drive. As soon as we left the DX it was complete silence, but Soda broke the silence by asking me, "So got any plans for the weekend?"

"I think I might go to a movie with Michelle. What about you?"

"Probably just gonna be hanging around the house, like usual," he replied.

I smiled like I always did and continued walking. By now I could see the peak of Soda's house around the corner. I noticed that Soda cringed once more on the walk home, but I still kept quiet. But I suddenly had the fright of my life when Soda tumbled over and fell head first on the ground. He turned over and was silent. "Soda! Are you okay?!" I yelled as I knelt down by him. I got no response. I started to panic and was having trouble breathing myself.

I stood back up and looked around quickly for somebody, anybody. But I had a slight sense of hope when I seen Steve park Soda's truck in front of their house. "STEVE!!" I yelled while running to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sara's POV. **

Steve gave me a weird look as I ran towards him. "What?" he questioned.

"Soda! He.. he.." I stuttered.

"Where is he?!" Steve yelled, sounded alarmed.

I didn't know what to say. I think I was in shock myself. "WHERE IS HE?!" Steve screamed while shaking me.

I took a deep breath, "He's over there on the curb. We were walking home and he just fell. He looked sick all day and I was starting to worry about him. Then he just fell, and I don't know if he's breathing!" I explained with a unsteady voice.

Steve didn't say anything, he just ran. I quickly ran behind him and before I knew it we were both by Soda's side. "Is he breathing?" I muttered.

"I don't know how to check. Go get the truck and park it over here. We need to get him to the hospital.. NOW," Steve urged.

Without hesitation I ran for my truck and got out the keys. I had trouble starting up the truck because I was shaking a lot. When I did get it in I put my foot down on the gas pedal and gave it my all to get to Soda quick enough. I parked the car pretty good for someone who was shaking like the wind. Steve picked Soda up in his arms and sat Soda up next to me and he jumped in himself. "Alright lets go," Steve said.

When we got to the hospital Steve carried Soda in his arms and told the receptionist that we needed to see a doctor right away. Without hesitation she got the attention of a doctor and before we knew it Soda was hauled in an emergency surgery room on a stretcher.

Steve and I had no idea what had happened to Soda just a few minutes ago. The doctors were in so much of a rush, that they didn't have enough time to tell us what had happened. It didn't seem real. Steve didn't even bother going over to sit in a chair, he just slid down against the wall so he could hit the floor softly. Even thought I wasn't what you'd call "close" with Steve, I decided to join him on the floor.

"Its gonna be okay, Steve. Don't worry," I comforted him. I didn't put my arm around him like they do in the movies. He'd just refuse anyways. Steve looked over at me and smiled and laid his head on my shoulders. I wasn't expecting that at all, considering it was Steve.

"I hope so," he replied after a few minutes.

After an hour or so the doctor finally came out of the doors. At the same time me and Steve jumped up from the floor we were sitting on. "Whats going on? Is he okay?!" Steve demanded.

The doctor looked down at his clipboard and then looked back up at us and smiled, "He's going to be fine. He just had to get his appendix removed, that's all. Even though it is a serious procedure, he made it without a hitch," the doctor explained.

I felt Steve sigh with relief and then he asked if we could go and see him. The doctor said that we could, but at that moment I remembered something very important, Darry and Ponyboy.

"Ah, Steve?" I said.

He turned around to face me and said, "Yeah?"

"Ponyboy and Darry. Are you forgetting about them?" I asked.

Steve face of happiness suddenly went down to shock. "We forgot to call them!" he yelled. But then he remembered he was in a hospital and spoke a little quieter, "You go call them and I'll go in a see Soda."

I did as I was told and went and called Darry and Ponyboy while Steve walked through the door to Soda's room.

**Steve's POV.**

I wasn't really estatic about seeing my best friend in the hospital. Who really would be? I slowly and quietly walked in the direction of Soda's hospital room, and when I found it, walked in. "Hey buddy," Soda said while struggling to sit up.

"You probably shouldn't move around too much. You might bust your stitches," I warned him. I was really surprised by how happy Soda was, even though he lying down in a hospital bed. Soda finally gave up and lid back down.

"Where is everybody?" he questioned, sounding a little surprised.

"Well, we kinda forgot to call your brothers. But Sara is gone to do that now. They should be here soon," I told him.

"How did I get here anyways?" Soda asked. I don't think he really remembered passing out.

"Well you and Sara were on your way home from work when you just passed out cold on the road. Then Sara went into panic mode and saw me pulling up at your house in your truck. She ran over and got me and we drove you here. You know, your lucky she was with you. She saved your life, Soda," I explained while sitting down in a chair next to him.

"When was I ever _not_ lucky?" Soda replied with a chuckle.

"Well you never changed, that's for sure."

It got quiet for a few minutes after that, but the silence suddenly broke when Sara, Ponyboy, and Darry walked through the door. "Soda! Are you okay? We had no idea what happened to you!" Ponyboy exclaimed while walking through the door in a rush.

"I'm fine," Soda replied while attempting to sit up once more.

"Thank God," Darry said, sounding relieved.

"You know Soda, you really should of told us that you weren't feeling well. It would of saved a lot of trouble," Ponyboy said while leaning against the window.

"I know, but I wasn't thinking," Soda responded.

Sara didn't really say anything. She just stood up at the foot of the bed and watched everyone talking. I was actually surprised that Soda hadn't thanked her yet. But after about an hour of talking together, Darry and Ponyboy decided that they would go home since it was getting late. "Do you want a ride home, Sara?" Darry asked her.

"She can get a ride home with me, if she wants. I'll drop her off at your house so she can get her truck," I offered.

"Yeah, I think I'll just go with Steve," Sara decided.

Darry nodded and walked out of the room with Ponyboy. "I think I'll go start up the car," I said while walking out of the room. I decided that I would leave Sara and Soda alone because I wanted to see if he was going to thank her. But knowing Soda, I thought he would.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Outsiders. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Soda's POV.**

When Steve left the room Sara stayed at the foot of the my bed. "You can sit down. I don't bite," I told her with a laugh. She smiled back at me and sat in the chair on the left of my bed.

"Does your stomach hurt?" Sara asked with concern in her voice. Me and Sara had our differences, but we were pretty close for opposite genders. Most of the people around here wouldn't dare be so close to a boy or girl without dating them. But I guess we're different.

"A little. But I guess it could be a lot worse," I replied. Sara smiled at me once more and glanced out the window. Even though it was dark outside, her bright blue eyes still glowed. I tried not thinking of Sara as more than a friend, but sometimes I did. I wouldn't ask her out or anything though because I didn't know how she felt about me.

For a few minutes there was silence in the room, but it was suddenly broken when Sara said, "I guess I should get going. Steve's probably waiting for me."

"Nah. He can wait," I said while attempting to sit up one last time. But this time was different and I actually had the strength to get up. Sara took my advice and sat back down.

"Okay then. So what do you want to talk about?" Sara questioned.

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to thank you," my voice started to trail off. But by the look on Sara's face, I didn't think she knew what I was talking about.

"Thank me for what?" Sara asked while leaning in a little closer.

"You know.. for saving my life today," I said.

Sara smiled and responded, "Don't worry about it." I was surprised by her response. Did she realize that she just saved my life? But Sara wasn't really the type that would want to be thanked. She knew what it was like to have a hard life, and to work for everything she ever needed.

I briefly smiled back and was about to say something when Sara suddenly said, "Well, I better get going. Steve's probably waiting for me."

"Okay. Well the doctor's letting me know when I can go home tomorrow. You should come back," I offered. Sara stood up from where she was sitting and started to walk for the door.

"I will," she smiled.

But before she could reach the door I said, "Come here for a second." Sara gave a strange look and turned around.

"Yeah?" she asked. I motioned by finger for her to come closer and when she, with a confused look on her face, I softly kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks, again."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm not sure how I want Chapter 6 to go. So I might be a while updating with this story. Any Ideas?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sara's POV. **

When Soda kissed me on the cheek I was completely and utterly shocked. I didn't know if he liked me more than a friend, or just as a friend. I've seen lots of friends who kiss their friends on the cheek. But it just felt like the magic was there between us.

All the girls completely drooled over Soda, and I didn't want to be one of those girls. I knew he liked being around girls all the time, but wouldn't you think he'd want a break once in a while? Now I was covered in the thoughts and I knew I wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

Before I left Soda, I smiled at him and silently walked out of the room. I walked out in a trance, and had trouble finding Steve. After a few minutes of searching for him, I found him next to the hospital sign. As I jumped into the rusted truck Steve quickly said, "About time." I sighed at him and kept my head focused on the road.

My thoughts suddenly went back to the thought of becoming a girl who only liked Soda because of his looks. Ever since I met Soda that had to be my number one fear. But I couldn't argue with the fact that Soda was incredibly handsome, because his was. If I said he wasn't, I'd be telling a lie. But all my thoughts broke when Steve said, "So what did Soda talk to you about?"

"Does it really matter?" I demanded. I was actually surprised when I said because I'm not the kind of person who's rude. Steve glanced over at me and gave me a disgusted look.

"I guess not," he muttered from under his breath.

So far the drive back to Soda's house was silent. The silence was bugging me and I had to find a way to break it. "So.. working tomorrow?" I said off the top of my head.

"Yeah. Are you?" Steve asked.

"No, I'm off for the weekend."

Again, the car filled with silence. But I didn't mind it this time, since it gave me more time to think. But my thinking didn't last long because before I knew it, we were parked by the sidewalk in front of Soda's house.

"Thanks for the ride," I told Steve.

"No problem." With that I got out of the truck and hopped into mine. I started up the engine and slowly drove home. This time there was going to be silence anyways, so I decided to think some more.

I've read and seen movies about friendships that turn into relationships, then it ends in a vicious and devastating break-up and the famous line, "we can still be friends" was never true. I didn't want that to happen, if it ever did. Especially with Soda.

Soda was too much of a good friend to lose over a relationship. I'd rather be friends with Soda, then his girlfriend who would probably end up never talking to him again if we broke up. But if he wanted to be in a relationship, maybe we could try it. But I was still unsure about it all. Maybe he didn't like me like that. Maybe him kissing me on the cheek was just a friendly gesture for saying thank you.

All these thoughts going through my head made me forget about driving home, and before I knew it I was sitting in my truck in front of my house. The lights were off and my Dad's car was gone. I'm guessing he's working overtime tonight to get the couch he was interested in.

I walked up the steps still in a tired daze and scrambled through my coat pocket for my key. Once I found it I shoved it into the rusted key hole and opened the wooden door. I didn't even bother turning on the lights. I found my way to my room and plunged on my bed. My DX shirt was still on, and my jeans were hugging my legs tightly. There was no point in changing for bed now, so I decided to attempt to fall asleep.

Before my Mom died we never really got to talk about boys or relationships. Even though I was 16 she never really thought I was interested, and the truth was, I wasn't. My Mom was sick for about 2 years before she died, so she probably didn't have the strength to talk about it with me anyway. If this was love, I'd manage on my own I finally thought. But one question kept running through my mind.

Was I really in love with Sodapop Curtis?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sara's POV.**

(One week later)

I walked up the front steps of the Curtis' front door. It was Friday evening and I was going to see what Soda was at all day. Since he had his appendix removed, he had until monday off. Soda recovered quite quickly and was already bouncing around like a 5 year old. Sometimes Darry and I had to remind him that he was still recovering frm the surgery and he better be careful or his stitches may end up falling or getting torn out.

Before I could even touch the doorknob, Soda ran through the door.

"Sara!" he yelled as he ran towards me. I got ready to catch him because I knew that was the reason why he was running. Sure enough, he jumped up and plopped in my arms.

I let out a small laugh and placed him on the ground. "Are you forgetting what me and Darry told you?"

He rolled his eyes at me and continued walking towards the front door, that I didn't make it to without getting attacked. "I know. I know," he replied sounding annoyed. I wouldn't tell him this, but I actually enjoyed him getting all hyped up just to see me. Over the last week I finally realized that I was in love with him.

All week he was sending off signs, and I was pretty sure he liked me. On his first day when he got out of the hospital he wanted me to sit on his lap because there was no room on the couch for me. Two-Bit was lying down on it and refused to get up. I wouldn't take his offer, but he insisted and pulled me down on his lap.

Then when he "thought" I wasn't noticing him, he'd stare at me with this crazy smile on his face. I didn't mean to brag or anything, but I was pretty happy with it all.

Once we got inside, Ponyboy was sitting on the couch reading a book, and Darry was at the sitting at the kitchen table with a bunch of bills all around him. "Hey Ponyboy," I said while sitting next to him on the beige couch. I didn't bother to say anything to Darry, he was pretty occupied in his work. Soon enough Soda came over and plunged down next to me. This time I didn't bother to say anything, but just bit my lip.

After a few minutes, that seemed like hours, Soda suddenly said, "Wanna go somewhere tonight?" I was shocked by his question and didn't know what to say. But when the words did come to me, I only had one thing to say.

"Aren't you still recovering?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. Won't I Darry?" Soda asked while getting up off the couch and walking over to the fridge.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure," Darry replied. But I didn't think he actually heard what he said.

"See. I told you. Nothing to worry about," Soda said proudly.

I thought about it for a minute and finally came up with an answer. "Sure."

Soda smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. How could you not smile when one of the most gorgeous guys asks you out? "What time and where?" I suddenly asked.

"If you want we could go and see a movie around 7," he suggested. I couldn't help but laugh. Sodapop, watching a movie for over an hour. Ha, I've never seen Soda sit still for more than 5 minutes.

"Sounds good," I replied with a soft smile.

But before I could say anything else Soda jumped up from where he was sitting and went towards the bathroom. "Gotta get a shower," he said while pointing to the bathroom door. "Its already 6."

I nodded and watched Ponyboy put down the book he was reading. "Is that book good?" I asked while picking it up to look at it. I've seen and heard of it before, but never read it. It was "Gone With The Wind".

"Yeah, it is," he replied with a half smile. I knew he was thinking about something but I wasn't sure about what he was thinking about. "Hey, do you wanna out on the step and talk for a bit? Its kinda warm in here," he asked out of the blue.

"Why not," I responded.

**Ponyboy's POV.**

I got up from where I was sitting and trudged for the door. It was really hot outside today, and it was to nice of a day to be inside. I opened the door for Sara, and followed her out. She sat down on the front step and she motioned for me to join her.

"So.. what do you want to talk about?" Sara asked me, sounding curious.

"Oh, I don't know.." my voice wandered off. Then I suddenly thought about something that I was thinking about a lot lately. "You like Sodapop don't you?"

Sara's looked explained it all. Her face tensed up and she looked like she was shocked. Maybe it was because she couldn't believe I could figure this all out. But I was smarter than that, I could read the signals going off all week around them. I knew Soda liked her. He told me himself one night when we were trying to fall asleep. It wasn't like I was going to tell him or anything, I was just curious. But I was still waiting for Sara's answer.

"You can keep a secret, can't ya?" Sara asked while she nudged me in the shoulder.

"Depends." I winked at her and smiled. I knew what he answer was now, and I knew I was right all along.

"Yes. Yes, I do like your brother."

"I knew it," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Sara said as she laughed.

"Nothing.. Nothing.."

She gave me an unsure look and poked me in the ribs.

"OW!" I said while I pushed her and started running. Before I could get off the second step Sara was coming after me. "You'll never get me!" I yelled at her.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" she yelled back.

Sara was right. She could run faster than I could, but she had long legs, which was a definate advantage. She tackled me on the ground in front of our house, when Soda came out through the door. "What's going on here?" he sounded surprised. But before either one of us could say anything he blurted out, "I want in!"

I felt Sara sigh with relief and I started laughing. But it didn't last long because before we knew it Soda was down on the ground with us laughing his head off.

"Mercy! Mercy!" I screamed through my clenched teeth.

"Fine, be that way," he replied while getting off of me. Then he went over and sat next to Sara on the green grass. Sara was just sitting there, watching us wrestle.

"Ready to go?" he asked while putting his arm around her shoulder.

Sara looked like she wanted to melt right on spot, but that was clearly impossible. "If you are," she replied, her eyes sparkling.

"See ya later, Ponyboy," Soda said to me. I nodded, got up, and started brushing myself off. I got to the top step and watched Soda and Sara walk towards the truck, but by this time Soda had his hand embraced with Sara's. I turned around, smiled, and walked back inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Discalimer: Don't own The Outsiders.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Soda's POV.**

By the time we reached the drive-in I was already tired of it. I hated being in one place for a long time. Sara didn't seem to mind it though. When we bought our tickets she seemed pretty happy to be here. My stitches were getting a little sore, but it wasn't so bad. Sara just worried about me to much, but the thing is there's not anything to be worried about.

We finally found a place to sit in the last row on the left side. It wasn't that bad of a view, the screen looked clear from where we were. I sat on the last chair of the row, and Sara sat next to me. The movie began and I tried my best to put up with it, at least for a while.

In my opinion, this movie was very dull. It was some kind of old western movie that no one seemed to be enjoying. We would of got tickets to another movie, except all the other tickets were sold out. But after a half an hour sitting there, I noticed how bored Sara looked. She wouldn't tell me that she was bored though.

"Wanna leave?" I asked hoping for a yes.

Sara looked surprised but smiled at me and said, "Okay."

We got up from where we were sitting and walked outside to find my truck. To my surprise it didn't take long, I actually remembered where I left it. I opened the door for Sara and carefully shut it behind her. By the time I had reached the other side, Sara had started up the car. "Cold?" I asked while I jumped in.

"Just a little," she said through her teeth.

"Want my jacket?"

"No, no. You keep it, its freezing," Sara insisted.

"Are you sure?" I questioned sounding concerned.

"Positive."

I shrugged my shoulders and put my foot on the gas pedal. "So do you want to go back to my house?" I offered.

"I don't know. Its pretty early out, don't you think?" Sara pointed out.

"Yeah, it is. Well, what about the park? Unless its to cold.." I suggested.

"I'll survive."

I nodded my head and drove to the park. It was really cold out and I had no idea why Sara would say she was freezing, and suddenly she wanted to go to the park. But I didn't ask any questions.

Sara didn't know this, but I was madly in love with her. I was in love with her ever since I laid my eyes on her. After Sandy left, I had a hard time dealing with it all. But Sara seemed to be the light that I couldn't find, until now. But I had no idea how she felt, she'd have to tell me that herself.

I pulled along the sidewalk of the park and got out of the truck. I was going to walk over and open the door for Sara, but she was already out. We decided to go to the top of the monkey bars and sit down. Where's the fun in sitting on a plain old bench anyways? After a few minutes of sitting there Sara asked me, "So are you stitches sore?"

It wasn't a surprise to me when she said it. Of course, she was worrying about me once more. "Not really. There's no need to worry about me. Don't waste your time on that," I said.

"I'm not, and I'll worry about you if I want," Sara said while nudging me in the arm. I sighed and kept looking at the stars.

After another few minutes Sara spoke up, "So, have you got any plans for your 18th birthday?"

My birthday was in week and I actually forgot about it. I've been forgetting a lot of things lately. I had no idea what I was going to do for it. I didn't really want to have anything big, maybe just a little get-together at my house or something like that. "I haven't really thought about that," I mentioned.

"Well what do you want to do then?" Sara asked me.

"Nothing really."

"What?! You have to do _something_!" Sara tried to convice me.

I smiled and thought about it for a second. "I don't know, maybe I'll just have a few friends over. Like you, Two-Bit, and Steve. Ponyboy and Darry will already be there, anyway."

Sara looked happy now. "Thats more like it!" She sounded really excited about it, and it wasn't even _her _birthday. Sara's birthday was in August, and it was only March. After a while I noticed that Sara was getting colder, so I insisted that she'd lie down on my lap.

It took some convincing to do, but she gave in after a while. "Now, thats not so bad is it?" I teased.

"I guess not," Sara said while she smiled. I looked into her eyes and my heart started to beat faster.

"You know Sara there's something I have to talk to you about.."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sara's POV.**

I looked up at Soda from where I was lying on his lap and asked him, "Yeah?" I had no idea what he was going to tell me. I wasn't expecting anything.

"Well lately, I've been... thinking." His voice wandered off and he looked over at the tree branches swaying in the cold breeze.

"About what?" I said sitting up a little bit. Soda's mouth opened to say something but he closed it quickly. "You know you can tell me anything, Soda," I said with a little more concern.

He smiled at me and looked like he was ready to say something. "I never thought that I'd love again," he started. I felt my heart hurt. I loved Soda, and I really wanted him to know but I just didn't know how to approach him with it. All of a sudden he finished, "But I think I might of been wrong."

My heart was whole again. When he said those words, I could of jumped up and down all night long. I was wondering if I should say anything or not, but I thought I should so I finally I spoke up. "What do you mean by when you say 'But I think I might of been wrong'?"

Soda smiled down at me and moved a piece of hair from my face. "Sara....I...ah...kinda like you." My heart must of skipped a beat because I just lid there with my mouth open. But before I could say anything Soda cut in, "Actually I don't just like you. I love you. I've loved you from the day I first laid my eyes on you."

I didn't know what to say so I just replied with a "wow" and a smile. After a few minutes of silence I suddenly said, "Its funny because I feel the exact same way about you.." My voice trailed off but my eyes stayed glued to his face.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Soda replied with another millon dollar smile. A cold breeze ran up my spine and I shook.

"Lets go. Its getting cold," Soda suggested. I thought that was a smart idea, it was literally freezing out here. Soda jumped off the bars and he held out his hand so I could get down without falling flat on my face. But when I reached the ground he still held onto my hand. I thought my heart was going to melt, but I knew it was impossible.

He opened the door for me once more and I hopped in the truck. It wasn't so cold in the truck compared to what it was like outside. Soda jumped in the truck next to me and started it up. I felt the warm air go through by chilled body, it felt nice.

"So what are you doing all weekend?" I asked out of the blue.

"Probably nothing, just hang around the house. Unless maybe, you want to do something?" he asked. I couldn't help but smile, there was no one else I would rather spend my time with.

"Sure, if you want too," I agreed. But I forgot about something important that I had to do that next day. "Oh, never mind. I can't, sorry."

"How come?" His voice was a mixture of concern and sadness.

"Well I promised my Dad that I would go into town and pick up some groceries. Our fridge is litereally empty," I explained.

"Oh, well I could come with you!" Soda volunteered.

"No, I can go by myself. I'm sure you have better things to do then follow me around all day."

"Actually, I don't have anything better to do. And I'd love to follow you around all day." Soda chuckled softly and I couldn't help but smile. By then we at Soda's house.

"Do you want to come in for a bit?" he asked, hoping for a yes.

"I don't know. Its getting late, its already 10:30. Besides, my curfew is 11," I explained.

"Alright. I'll drive you home then."

I didn't bother saying no, he was already half way there by the time he said it. Soda drived like a mad man. He wasn't going to miss anything, so why bother driving so fast? We drove in silence but not for very long because we were in my driveway before I knew it.

"Thanks," I told him while smiling and opened the car door. But before I could lay one foot on the ground, Soda grabbed by arm and caught my attention. Before I could say anything Soda pulled me into a soft kiss and my heart this time certainly skipped a beat, and I was postive. When I pulled away I was speechless. My heart was beating so fast and I thought that was why he was staring at me.

"Night." I smiled and jumped out of the car and carefully shut the door behind me. I got to my fence and heard someone knocking on the glass. I looked over in the window of my house, but my Dad was sitting in his arm chair reading the newspaper. He probably didn't even realize I was home.

I thought it was just my head so I kept walking towards my door but I suddenly heard it again. This time I turned around and realized that it was Soda knocking on the glass of the truck the whole time. I waved, then smiled and when I was about to turn back around he mouthed the words, "_I love you_" through the thick glass that surrounded him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Outsiders. S.E Hinton does. :D**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sara's POV.**

The sun slowly came up from over the horizon. I didn't remember falling asleep, but the memory of last night was still very vivid. I remember Soda kissing me and telling me he loved me. Nothing in the world could top that. I had so many thoughts going through my mind that morning as I was laying down in my bed. I decided to get up and start the day by a shower.

When I was out I got some breakfast and cleaned up my room. By the time I was finished I looked at the clock on my dresser, and figured out it was already 12 o'clock. I didn't tell Soda I would call him to tell him where to meet me, or where I was going. So I decided to call him and tell him I would pick him up, if he was still feeling the need to go with me.

I reached for the ivory phone on my wall next to the kitchen and while I was dialing the number I realized that my Dad got the couch he was interested in. Speaking of my Dad, he must of been working early this morning because he was no where to be seen.

My thoughts suddenly broke when Ponyboy picked up on the other line. "Hello?" he questioned.

"Hey Ponyboy, its Sara. Is Soda there?" I asked while playing with the phone cord in my hand.

"One second. Soda! Sara wants to talk to you!" Ponyboy yelled and his voice ran through my ear drum.

"God Ponyboy. The whole world doesn't need to know," I teased.

"I know.. but you know Soda. Deaf as anyth-" But he was suddenly cut off by Soda stealing the phone from him.

"I'll have that," Soda said while fighting with Ponyboy for the phone. "Hey Sara!" Soda said happily.

"Hey Soda. Are you still coming with me to town?" I asked. I hoped he would say yes because I really didn't wanna go alone.

"Well, I don't know.. I was gonna stick around and make my bed.." Soda's voice trailed off and I felt my heart hurt. "Kidding! Of course I'm coming with you! Do you actually think _I'd_ make my bed on a saturday? I never make my bed anyway."

I laughed and told him that I would go over and pick him up a 1. Soda was happy-go-lucky like usual, and agreed. I was estatic that Soda was going into town with me. I didn't think 1 o'clock would come fast enough. I spent my time by cleaning off my truck and getting my money together. When 1 finally rolled around I quickly jumped in the truck and headed for Soda's house.

**Soda's POV. **

When I looked at the clock I found out it was already 1 and Sara would be here at any moment. Before I could think about anything else, Sara parked on the side-walk and blew the truck's horn. I didn't even bother saying goodbye. Ponyboy was in our room reading, and Darry was working. Besides, they both knew where I was going.

I walked out of the door and spotted Sara in her red chevy. She looked beautiful today. The sun was shining on her red hair and the riglets fell across her shoulders. I opened the chevy's door and jumped in. Sara smiled and I smiled back but gave her a kiss on the cheek. Once again, she smiled.

"Your sure your up to this?" Sara asked once more.

"I'm sure, I wouldn't want to spend my day with anyone else but you." Sara's eyes beamed and she tightened her grip on the wheel. "Do you want me to drive?" I offered.

"No, I'm good. Maybe you can drive on the way home."

"Sure." After a few minutes of silence I broke in, "So what do you have to do in town again?"

"I gotta get some groceries, then I have to pick some things up at the mall," Sara explained.

"Okay."

It took about 20 minutes to get into town. Me and Sara talked about a bunch of random things like, work, tv shows, movies, and of course, she brought up my stitches. I reassured that I was fine and she looked like she could trust me this time. By the time our conversation ended, we were just getting into town. Sara drove to the nearest grocery store and stopped the car.

"I guess I'll get the groceries here," Sara decided. The building wasn't that big and it had bricks on the outside. There was a doller store joined in with it on the left side.

When we got into the store I felt a cold breeze go up my spine. I was guessing it was from the freezers. I offered to push the cart while Sara got all the food. She picked up apples, oranges, carrots, lettuce, chicken nuggets, chicken breasts, bread, blueberry jam, chips, milk, a case of water, and some microwave dinners. It didn't take very long. Sara was probably used to picking up groceries every second weekend. The cashier rang up the total cost and Sara handed her the money. We then took the cart out to her truck and piled all the groceries in the pan of the truck.

When we were both in the truck Sara said we would go to the mall next. She needed to pick out some wallpaper for her room, and some items for the bathroom. I didn't think that it would take as long as the grocery shopping. But sometimes the stores were crowded so it took a while to get around.

I was wrong. The mall wasn't that crowded for a Saturday. I hopped out of the truck into the bright sunlight and waited for Sara to come around on the other side. When she did, I grabbed her hand and we walked into the mall together. We went into a store to get the wallpaper and bathroom supplies. I was right on this one. It didn't take as long. Sara only had to look at one color of wallpaper and she decided that that was the one she wanted. Then we went to the bathroom aisle and got a toothbrush, toothpaste, towels, toilet paper, and a mirror.

"Okay. I'm done," Sara annoucned as we walked towards the counter where we could get the things paid for.

"So are we going home now?" I asked.

"If you want. We could get something to eat," Sara suggested and I agreed and nodded my head.

"Sure."

We were just walking out of the store's entrance when I noticed someone in the corner of my eye. I was hoping they wouldn't notice me and I could get out of there without a hitch. But I wasn't that lucky. Before I could make a run for it, the voice said surprised, "Soda, is that you?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Not owning The Outsiders. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Soda's POV.**

I cringed at the sound of _her_ voice. The same voice that made my heart smash. The same voice I was struggling to get out of my head for the past 7 months. I didn't know what to say so I just slowly turned around and knew exactly what to expect.

Her voice was bouncy, like always, and he blue eyes were like marbles. She didn't change much, but I still wasn't in the mood to forgive her anytime soon. "It is you!" That voice echoed through my mind and I tried hard to forget it already. Sara glanced over to me and then back to her. My mouth couldn't say the words I wanted to say to her.

But after my lips were able to move again I finally yelled, "Leave me alone, Sandy! I never wanted or want to see you again!"

Sara exchanged another strange look and knew she was missing something. "Oh, Soda. I missed you."

"If you missed me so much why the hell did you leave?!" I demanded. My voice was beginning to get furious and I could feel my ears turn blood red.

"I already explained that to you!" Sandy replied, getting angry herself. I began to turn around and grabbed Sara by the wrist.

"Come on, lets get out of here," I whispered in her ear. Sara agreed by still looked confused. "I'll explain later," I added.

"Soda, wait! Couldn't you just come here for a minute?" Sandy asked politely, trying to lure me in with just the sound of her bubbly voice.

"Go," Sara said to me. "You said it yourself. You'll explain later." She didn't sound mad, just curious.

I hesitated and started walking towards Sandy. When I finally got to her she examined me. "You haven't changed much," she said. She was only trying to warm me up.

"What do you want?" I asked once again. Who knows what she wanted. This girl has been nothing but a bad rollercoaster ride. Except your just getting over the pain, then you decide to hop back on again. I wasn't planning on getting back on, ever.

"Well.. you know." Her voice trailed off and I looked over at Sara staring down at her shoes.

"No, I don't know."

"I got your letters."

I gave her a dirty look and said, "I got no reply."

"I know. But my parents moved to Flordia after I had my baby and they never gave me the letters until a few weeks ago. I would of wrote back, I just didn't have ti-"

I broke her off and I was pretty happy about it. "Save it. I don't need your crap right now." I turned around and I wasn't about to turn back around to see her face one more time.

"Soda! Don't do this to me!" Sandy called after me.

"Think about what your going to do before you do it!" I yelled back grabbing Sara by the wrist once again and running out of the front entrance.

I ran all the way to the truck where I jumped in the driver's seat so I could let some of my fumes out. Sara hopped in next to me and asked the question I was dreading, "Who was that?"

I sighed and started up the engine. By then I was ready to pour my heart out once more. "My ex, Sandy."

"When did you go out with her?" Sara questioned while putting her seatbelt on. She needed her seatbelt on at this time because I was going to drive pretty fast.

"A few months ago. Before Dally and Johnny died." I began. "But now I actually know how bad she really is. Steve tried to tell me that she wasn't all there, but I didn't believe him." I hit the steering wheel. "I wish I did. It would of saved a lot of trouble," I explained. I was getting mad again and I knew I had to contain myself. I finished telling the story and Sara never missed a word.

"How come I never knew any of this? I thought you know you could tell me anything."

"I was going to tell you at some point or another. I was trying to get her our of my mind."

"Reminds me of my past," Sara said under her breath. I didn't bother to ask any question so I just kept driving.

I smiled over at Sara and grabbed her hand. She was the only girl I could ever connect with. Now that I look back I don't know why I ever loved Sandy so much. It made my stomach hurt just to think about it. Well one things for sure, I wasn't go into town very much anymore.

"I'm surprised," I said after a long pause. Sara looked over at me and smiled.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Because you never got mad. I couldn't think of any other girl who I could tell that story to and she wouldn't get upset or jealous. But you.. your different."

"Is different a good thing?" Sara was sounding a little offended.

"Nope. Its amazing."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sara's POV.**

The next week went by quickly and Soda's birthday was just around the corner considering it was today. I talked it over with Mr. Barnes and I was getting off of work early to go to Soda's house and help Ponyboy get ready for the surprise party. As far as Soda knew I had a dentist appointment and I was getting off early. Little did he know, it was all for him.

_*Flashback*_

_Earlier that day. _

"Happy birthday!" I yelled as I ran towards Soda. I embraced him in a hug and kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks," Soda said with me still in his arms. We started to walk towards the DX. The weather was nice today so we decided to walk. Soda still kept his arm around me and we trudged to work on the sidewalk.

"Did you get anything yet?" I asked. I knew he didn't get any gifts yet, Ponyboy and Darry decided to wait until his party. I had to pretend like I didn't know anything about it.

"Nope. Not yet. But I think Ponyboy and Darry are up to something."

"You sure about that?" I asked, enjoying it. By now we had reached the DX.

"Well, I guess so," he responded. I knew he wasn't 100% sure, Ponyboy and Darry would never forget his birthday. "Are you coming over after work?"

"I don't know. I have a dentist appointment. I'll try though," I explained. I was positive I seen some let down in his eyes.

"You'll try anything," Soda said while picking me up the way a groom would pick up his new wife. He kissed me on the lips and softly sat me back down. "Thats why I love you."

I smiled and blushed. "I love you too, Soda. Happy Birthday, once again," I repeated.

"Thanks, again."

"I better get to work before Mr. Barnes starts yelling at me for being here and not working. Talk you to you later, okay?" I suggested.

"Absolutely," Soda said while kissing me on my cheek and letting go of me.

_*End of Flashback*_

The clock struck 4 and it was time to pretend I was going to the dentist. I met Soda on the way out and he grabbed me by the waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Hey, I'm just on my way to my appointment."

"Good luck. I hate the dentist." Soda had a strange look on his face and took his chin off of my shoulder.

"Me too. But we all gotta do things we don't want to do. Well, I'm gonna be late. I'll try to be at your house tonight. Bye." I leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you more." Soda smiled and waved to me. "Good luck!" he yelled as I walked down on the sidewalk.

When I couldn't see Soda anymore I started to run to his house. I made it just on time to start getting ready. Soda would be coming home at 5, and that meant we only had less than an hour to get ready. Luckily, Ponyboy had already attempting in baking a cake. When I opened the door I could smell the vanilla frosting.

"Cake smells good," I mentioned as I walked through the house. I seen a package of balloons on the kitchen table so I picked them up and blowed them up.

"Did Soda say anything about his birthday?" Ponyboy asked. I put the last balloon down and answered his question.

"Well he said he thought you guys had something planned. But I didn't tell him," I explained while looking for some tape.

"Good."

When I looked at the clock is was 4:55. Soda would be here at any moment. Darry got back from work around 4:30 and cleaned up a little bit. Two-Bit and Steve also showed up around the same time. Two-Bit was in the party mood and brought his 12-pack of beer, his favorite.

"He's coming!" Ponyboy shouted as he peeked through the curtain of the window.

"Get ready," I said while moving away from the couch. Seconds passed and then the door finally slid open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Two-Bit shouted as he sprayed a can of beer in his face.

"God, Two-Bit. Do you have to be such an idoit?" Soda laughed as he walked through the door.

"Its my specialty." Two-Bit replied while sounding proud. Soda rolled his eyes and walked over towards us.

"This is great, thanks everyone," Soda said. He came over by me and put his arm around my waist. "So you didn't have to go to the dentist?"

"Nope." I smiled.

The evening consisted of eating cake, opening presents, and then Two-Bit got drunk and passed out on the couch. "He's out," Steve warned.

"That'll be a while then," Soda replied. Steve chuckled and Soda came over and sat down next to me. "Do you wanna go somewhere else?" he asked.

"Alright, lets get out of here," I jumped up and grabbed my jacket. "Bye, guys." They all said their goodbyes and me and Soda walked to the park. The place where we both really connected. We even got in the same spot and position.

"How was your party?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Perfect. Couldn't of been better," Soda said while laying me in his lap. "You made it even better," he pointed out.

"Sure."

"No you really did. I love you so much and its great to spend it with someone I care about a lot." I felt my heart beat faster but I kept listening. "Thats why I want to spend all of my life with you."

"What do you mean exactly?" I questioned.

"I want to be with you forever. What would you say if.. if I asked you to marry me?" he asked. My heart stopped. Marriage. Marriage was a topic that I was scared of.

"But Soda, I don't know if I can. I mean, I love you, a lot. But weddings cost a lot and my dad and I don't know if he w-" Soda put his finger to my lips.

"I don't mean now. I meant when we get older, and things change."

"Well, do you know what I have to say about that?"

"What?" Soda looked nervous but he never lost my eyes.

"I think thats perfect." I pushed my lips to his and lid down against his warm chest.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**7 months later. **

**Soda's POV.**

I woke up in the morning, did my usual routine, and went to work. I thought about all the things that happened in the last seven months. Well, Ponyboy was doing well in school and had skipped another grade, which made him in grade 11, Darry got another raise, and Sara found out she was pregnant. We both weren't so happy about it, but there was nothing we could do about it now. She was due in another 1 1/2 or 2 months.

Sara was still working for another few weeks, her stomach was already popping out like crazy and he found it hard to get around. I worked the night shifts with her. I didn't like the feeling I got in my stomach if I left her there by herself. We both decided that we would get married after the baby was born, and I promised her that I wasn't going to leave her. Sara seemed satisified with that.

We couldn't afford a house, but we are saving up a small house close to where I live now. All we could afford though was a small apartment on Main Street. It was only two streets down from my house now, so it would be pretty easy to walk or drive back and forth. Sara and I were moving in the apartment in a month, just before the baby was born. We had no idea if the baby was a boy or girl, but it didn't matter. I'm actually quite terrified about being a father. I've never had expeirence, or even taken care of a baby before. I guess this was going to hit me hard. But Sara kept telling me I was going to do fine. All I could do was trust her.

After I broke out of my thoughts I realized I was at the DX and Sara was standing in the doorway in a bright green top with a white shrug over it. Mr. Barnes said she could wear what she wanted when he found out she was pregnant. I guess he wanted her to be comfortable. She looked beautiful, but she always was. The wind was making her red ringlets fly around her. I got out of my truck and walked towards her and softly kissed her on the lips, "Hey, how are you today?"

Sara smiled and walked through the door of the DX station, leaving it open with her hand for me to enter. "Pretty good. My back's a little better today, too." I felt bad for Sara having to work while she was pregnant. I told her she didn't have to, but she insisted that she would to help save up money for the small house we were both interested in.

"Good. I was worried about you," I said while resting my arms on the counter. Sara was already behind the counter leaning against the back wall. "Do you have a doctors appointment today?" I thought I remembered Sara saying something about having an appointment somewhere, but I wasn't sure.

"Yeah. He can tell us if our baby is a boy or girl. Do you want to know?" Sara asked. I wasn't sure if we should of not. I guess Sara could decide.

"Do you want to know?" I asked, hoping for a answer.

"I don't know. I kinda wanted to be surprised, but maybe it would be easier when we pick a name," Sara explained. I thought that was a pretty good answer. I agreed with her on that one.

"Well, I guess we can, we're going to have to find out at one point, anyways," I mentioned. Sara nodded her head and sat on the chair by the cash register.

"Okay then. I'll ask him to check for me," Sara decided after a few minutes of silence. This time I just nodded my head and glanced out the window to see if there was any customers. I noticed that Steve was tending to a car with 2 girls in it, so I didn't bother going out. After all the girls seen Sara pregnant, and they knew I was the father, they didn't bother to flirt with me anymore. I guess they thought that was what was right. "You know, if you want, you can come to the doctor with me," Sara suggested.

I answered without thinking, "Sure, why not." Sara seemed happy with that, her green eyes brightened up and leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you, so much."

I smiled and said, "I love you, too." I got up from where I was leaning and kissed her on the forehead. "I better get out there with Steve before he starts complaining again. If you need anything let me know." I walked on the other side of the counter and kissed her passionately. When I was just about to pull away, Mr. Barnes walked in through the door.

He cleared his throat and I took that as a sign to get out there. "Mr. Curtis, Ms. Smith."

I smiled and Sara and took my arm off her shoulder, "Right away, sir," I said while walking towards the front door. I turned around when I passed Mr. Barnes and smiled wickedly at Sara, she looked down and blushed. Mr. Barnes turned around to make sure I was on my way out and followed behind me, and made his way back to his office.

"About time," Steve called as I slowly trudged towards him. "I thought I was going to have to cover your shift for you," Steve joked. I punched him in the stomach and he replied with an, "Ow!"

"Well man, thats what you get. Can't anybody have time for theirselves anymore?" I asked while opening the hood of a car.

"You weren't by yourself, you were with Sara." Steve always liked to make a point, and always wanted to be right. I sighed and continued to work on the car.

By the time I got that one finished I decided to take my lunch break since it was already 12:30. I found an old rag and cleaned my hands with that. After that I went inside and found Sara and brought her out in front on the store by the old tires. "Wanna eat lunch here with me and Steve?" I asked even though I knew she was going to say yes. Sara nodded her head and sat down on a tire next to me. Steve came over shortly over after that with a sandwich in one hand, and a pepsi in the other.

"Hey," Sara said to Steve while finishing off her own sandwich. Steve sat on the ground across from us and looked up. "You know, you can just sit on the tire next to us. Isn't it a little dirty down there?" Once again Sara was worrying about everyone else instead of herself.

"Nah. Its good down here," Steve insisted. Steve was probably didn't want to get up from where he was sitting anyway. But Sara didn't argue, she just looked over towards the road. Our lunch break was usually about an 1 hour if we were lucky. Sometimes it was just 15 minutes, depending on how much work we got done. Mr. Barnes usually just came out and told us when to get back to work.

Minutes passed by and I tried to convince Sara to sit on my lap. It didn't work out very well, like usual. "I'm too heavy," Sara warned as I pulled her on my lap.

"Yeah right. That stomach of yours doesn't do you justice." I smiled and kissed her on the lips. When she pulled away, I ran my fingers through her soft, red hair. Sara giggled and Steve looked disgusted. "Come on Steve, lighten up," I teased while I kicked my foot at him. But before we could talk about anything else Mr. Barnes came out and told us our break was over.

"Since its a Friday you can all leave early," Mr. Barnes said proudly. "Sara I know you have a appointment at 4 so you can all leave at 3 if you wish," he explained.

"It'd be my pleasure," I replied with a grin. Sara and Steve laughed and I seen a smile cross Mr. Barnes face. I looked at my watch and it said it was already 1:30. Sara went back inside to the air conditioned room while Steve and I baked in the sunlight. The heat was unreal today.

The rest of the evening went by quickly. Their wasn't many customers so me and Steve just talked. He asked me was I ready to be a father, and what did I think of it all. I just answered the questions to the best of my ability. Steve just agreed with me, but I wasn't completely sure what he was thinking about. But when 3 o'clock came around, I couldn't of been happier. I was off for the whole weekend, and so was Sara. It was a holiday so no one really had to work.

Sara met me by my truck and we decided to go to my house first and then go to the doctor. I thought it would be nice to let Ponyboy and Darry know where we were going. When we got there, I explained to Darry about how we might know what gender the baby was. Darry couldn't really tell us what to do anymore. But the memory of when I told him was still very vivid in my mind. He got mad and almost slapped me in the head, but he didn't, no matter how much he wanted too. He accepted the fact after a while. Ponyboy didn't really know what to think, well, what was he supposed to think? I just hope he doesn't get mixed up in this mess anytime soon. I wasn't saying Sara was a mess, its just this whole baby thing. I didn't like to think about it much, it was the least of my worries at the moment.

I walked to the truck and opened the passengers door for Sara and carefully shut the door behind her. I trudged along to the drivers side and hopped in. The doctors office wasn't very far away, only about 5 minutes, so it didn't take long. Sara got out by herself this time and met me at the hood of the truck. I took her hand and squeezed it tight. I was beginning to get nervous and never felt like this before. I looked at Sara before we entered the office and I could see the scared look in her deep, green eyes. It reminded me of the time when she told me she was pregnant. I squeezed her hand a little harder and opened the glass door that read, "_Dr. Griffen's Office."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Dislaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sara's POV.**

We walked into the office and told the receptionist that we were there. It didn't take long for the doctor to call us in. There was only 2 other people sitting down while waiting. Soda grabbed my hand and we began walking towards the door. I didn't know how Soda was feeling about being a father, we didn't really talk about it. I knew it was such a shock and I didn't plan on any of this. It was just a big mistake that we just couldn't erase.

Soda opened the door and held it open for me to enter. "Hello," the doctor greeted as he seen us walking through.

"Hi." I replied while sitting on the bed next to him.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked while putting down his clipboard.

"I'm fine," I said as sweet as I could.

"And how are you?" He asked, referring to Soda. Soda looked up and smiled.

"As good as I can be right now." I knew Soda was nervous. He was only 18 and about to be a father. I think he was mainly scared because of the fact of weather or not he would be a good father. But I knew he'd be a good father.

The doctor smiled and began, "Well, Sara, from the results of the tests you took the last time you were here, everything seems to be healthy. For you, and the baby." I felt relief flood over me. It was good to know that everything was healthy, for me and the baby. "Do you have any questions?"

"Um, well we were wondering if we could know the baby's sex," I asked, but it sounded more like a statement rather than a question.

"You can if you want."

I thought about it for a minute. Maybe I didn't want to know if the baby was a boy or girl after all. Sitting here in this office now, I kinda wanted it to be a surprise. I finally decided that I would ask Soda if he was sure he wanted to know.

"Soda can I speak to you outside for a minute?" I asked while jumping off the bed. I put my hand on my large stomach. Soda nodded and opened the door for us both. When we both got outside and the door was firmly closed I said, "Soda are you sure you want to know the gender of the baby? Maybe we could just make it a surprise."

Soda gave me a look that told me that he was thinking. "Well, we have to figure out at some point."

"I know we do, but I kinda want it to be a surprise now, since the day is getting closer," I reminded him.

"So do you want to wait?" Soda asked.

"I guess so," I finally said. Soda smiled and put his hand on my overly large stomach. He took his finger and put it under my chin to meet my eyes with his. When he did, he softly kissed my lips and I forgot about being in the hallway of a doctor's office. Before I could say anything the receptionist was leaning back on her chair looking at us, laughing quietly.

"This is better than being at the movies," she muttered under her breath. I couldn't help but laugh and I seen Soda crack a smile. I opened the wooden door once more and walked back inside.

"After all we're not going to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl," I declared. "So I guess we'll be going now."

"Okay, thats fine," the doctor began. "But you are due in about a month, so you should be careful around this time. Just in case the baby may come earlier than expected." The thought of having a baby made me cringe everytime. I heard a strange noise come from Soda's throat. I nodded and walked over to Soda. He put his arm around my shoulder and opened the door for us both again. As we walked past the receptionist I couldn't help but laugh. A smile came across her pale face and I couldn't help but smile too.

**Soda's POV.**

Sara and I walked out of the office and the sun hit us right away. When we were in my truck I decided to drive to my house anyway. Sara was living there with me now, for the time being. We were moving into our small apartment soon, and I thought it would be best if she lived with me in case something happened. Her father wasn't estatic about the idea, but what father would be? I put the key in the ignition and the truck made the same rumbling sound like it always does.

The truck went silent for a few minutes, but before I could break the silence, Sara spoke up. "Are you nervous, about you know, becoming a father?" I knew Sara would bring up the question at some point. I was constantly thinking about it myself. I tightened my grip on her hand and didn't need to think about it for very long.

"Who wouldn't be?" I told her. "I'm sure you are nervous about being a mother."

"I am, there's no question there," Sara responded quietly. "But I know we're both going to be great parents, we've had good parents ourselves." We've _had_ good parents. I sighed and couldn't help my thoughts. I knew my mother would of been so happy about us having a baby, even if I was only 18. My Dad on the other hand, not so much. He thought that you should be a certain age to have a baby, and he was right. I decided to break my thoughts before I got carried away.

I parked in front of my house and got out of the car. I went over on the other side and opened the door for Sara. She hopped out, holding into her stomach like she always did. I grabbed her hand and we slowly trudged up the steps to the door. Before I opened the door Sara stopped and looked at me. "Just promise me something." Her soft voice echoed through my head.

"Anything."

"Just promise me that you'll never leave me," she began. "No matter what may happen."

"Sara, I love you. I love this baby, and I'll never leave you. I want to be with you, forever."

Sara chuckled to herself. "Forever?"

I bent over and kissed her head softly, "Forever."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sappy, I know. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Soda's POV.**

The last 2 weeks had gone by really slowly. All I was doing was working, but I was wishing I could be home with Sara. She was basically due at any time now, but since I had to be working, I couldn't be at my house with her. She told me she didn't mind staying there by herself but I wasn't that sure. Someone was with her at all times though. I was just waiting for someone to call the DX and tell me she was in labour.

We were moving into our new apartment in a week from now, hopefully it was before the baby was born. I tried to persuade the owner of the building to let us in earlier, but he said there was no way we could. I just had to take what I could get, I guess.

I was the only one working today, but it wasn't so hard considering there was barely anybody around. I was thinking about closing up early, but I decided I wouldn't because I figured out I only had a half an hour left to my shift, then I was off all weekend. I was really happy about being off for the weekend, it gave me some time to spend with Sara.

For the remaining of my shift I just thought about a few random things that needed to be done, and thought about what everyone else was doing. I wasn't sure who was over with Sara today, I was thinking it would be Two-Bit or Ponyboy. Darry was working, and Steve, well it was Steve's day off so I didn't think he'd want to spend his time off over with a pregnant girl. I thought about Two-Bit being over there when it was time for the baby to be born. I thought he'd just pass out cold on the floor. I laughed at my thoughts and decided to break them by locking up and leaving.

Once everything was locked up and closed for the afternoon, I jumped in my truck and drove home. It wasn't a very long drive, just a few minutes. I probably just could've walked back and forth from work everyday, it would of saved some money in gas. Oh well. My thoughts broke once again when I found out I was in front of my house. I thought through the window I could see Two-Bit standing on the couch, jumping around. I laughed at the thought, Two-Bit could of been doing anything. I walked up the path to the front door and turned the rusted door knob.

As soon as I walked in I seen Two-Bit jumping up and down on the couch waving his hands around everywhere, and Sara was sitting on the end of the couch holding on for dear life. "Two-Bit, what in God's name are you at?" I asked while shutting the door. "You're gonna knock Sara off the couch."

Sara was laughing by now and Two-Bit was still jumping around. He managed to gasp out, "There's a hornet up here, and I'm afraid that its gonna sting me." I laughed and went over to where Sara was sitting. I knelt down and began to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and didn't hesitate to kiss back. I was being careful since she was the one pregnant. After a few minutes I heard a loud smack off the window.

"Ha!" Two-Bit shouted. He slapped the newspaper back on the coffee table and plopped down on the couch. He looked pretty proud of himself. "Hey, now none of that in front of me," he said when he regonized us. He grinned and laughed quietly to himself.

I got up from where I was lying and went over and slapped him in the head, "Like you've never seen it before." I've seen Two-Bit make out with lots of girls in his life so far, and many of them I didn't want to see. Two-Bit just sighed and continued watching tv.

"So how was your day?" I asked Sara while getting some chocolate milk out of the fridge. I was still wondering about how things went with Two-Bit.

"Fine. I watched tv all day, and when Two-Bit came over it got a little bit more interesting." Sara looked over at Two-Bit and grinned slightly. I went back over to the couch and sat between Sara and Two-Bit. Before I could ask Two-Bit how his day went, he jumped up from where he was sitting.

"Well I'm gonna go now, I'll probably drop by tomorrow. See ya, lovebirds," Two-Bit chanted as he ran out of the house. I rolled my eyes and put my hand on Sara's stomach.

"So anyday now, getting nervous yet?" I asked Sara. We didn't really talk about how she felt about giving birth.

"Kinda, I mean, I want you to be here when I go into labour," Sara explained. I knew she didn't want Two-Bit to be here when the day comes.

"I know, but I can't just stop working. I'm off all weekend though, maybe this weekend is when the baby will come," I reminded her. I watched Sara's face. It looked calm, but I could see fear in her eyes. But she also looked tired. "Have you been sleeping good lately?"

Sara rubbed her eyes and looked up at me, "Not really, but its no big deal." Of course, here she goes again.

"It is a big deal, you're the one having the baby. I can just sleep on the couch if you want." I patted the couch and didn't think it would be so uncomfortable to sleep on.

"No," Sara said while shaking her head. "I feel more secure when you're with me." Sara smiled and I kissed her on the cheek. I lid down on the couch and motioned for her to come down with me. The couch was pretty big, about 4 people could fit on it.

The rest of the day was like that. Darry and Ponyboy walked in later on around 7 o'clock and Sara was already asleep. I put my finger to my lips and Darry nodded his head. I slowly got up from where I was lying and stretched. We were both lying down there for a while, at least a few hours. "I'm going to bring her into bed, she's out for the rest of the night, I think," I announced as I carefully picked Sara up into my arms. She was tiny for a girl who was pregnant. Sara always had a tiny frame, but her stomach made it look a lot bigger. She wasn't that heavy though.

When I made it into my room, I laid her down on the bed and got a old quilt to cover her up in. I guess it was kinda our room now, Ponyboy moved out into the spare room after Sara decided that she was staying over here. Ponyboy didn't seem to mind it much, I told him he didn't have to, but he insisted that he did. After I was done fixing the blanket on Sara, I gave her a kiss on the forehead and went out into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Hey Soda, how's Sara today?" Ponyboy asked when I sat down.

"Good, she's due anytime now, so be prepared." I nudged Ponyboy in the shoulder and saw the disgusted look on his face. I think Ponyboy was more scared then I was. I think that's why he never wanted to stay alone with Sara, while she was pregnant at least. Ponyboy left the room and went into his own room to start his homework. I was going to bring up something to Darry that I never really talked to him about before.

"Darry?"

Darry turned around to face me and questioned, "Yeah?"

"Are you mad at me? Or at least disapointed?"

Darry's smooth face stayed the same and he spoke up, "About you and Sara becoming parents?" I knew that he knew that that was the right answer.

"Yeah, I know its kinda early and stuff, but we couldn't do anything about it once it was done," I explained. Darry leaned against the counter.

"I know, Soda. But before you make any more big decisions in life, could you please just think about it? It will change your life." I just let the words sink in.

"I will. Thanks Darry, for at least telling me the truth," I said. I was thankful for having him as a brother. Darry nodded his head and opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly. "I think I'll go to bed early tonight. Night Darry."

I started to walk out of the kitchen and I heard Darry mumble, "Night."

"Night, Ponyboy," I said while walking past him in the living room. I couldn't hear what Ponyboy said because I was already in my room when he said something. Sara was still asleep when I walked in the room. I quickly got ready for bed and jumped in bed next to her. I placed my hand over her, and pulled the covers over both of us. I closed my eyes and quickly fell into a deep sleep...

xXx

Early the next morning I couldn't sleep so I decided to go out on the front porch and sit down. The sun was just coming over the horizon and it was just starting to get bright. When I left the room Sara was still in the same, exact position as she was the night before. I just sat there, I don't know how long I was sitting there for, but it was nice. I was back to thinking again when someone opened the door. I didn't bother turning around because I knew who it was.

"Hey," Sara whispered as she sat down next to me. I smiled and put my hand on her leg.

"Hi, you slept well." I was glad to see that she had a good sleep.

"Yeah, I did. I noticed that you put me in bed." Sara laughed and looked at the sun coming up over the hills. "Its pretty isn't it?" I knew she was referring to the sunrise.

"I know, it looks real pretty. Like you." I squeezed her leg and I seen Sara roll her eyes. We kept quiet for a few minutes, maybe a lot of minutes. I didn't know. But I became startled and alert when I heard the piercing cry come out of Sara.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****The Outsiders.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Soda's POV.**

"What's wrong? Is it time?" The alert was clear in my shaky voice. I never prepared for this moment. I didn't know when the day would come. But I never thought it would be right now. Sara tried to stand up from where she was sitting next to me, but I insisted that she'd stay there.

"Ow," Sara muttered. She kept her hand on her stomach and the other hand on her back. I stood there, probably starting to panic. After a few seconds Sara spoke up. "This might be a good time to take me to the hospital." There was a small chuckle, but she was in too much pain to extend the laugh any further.

I nodded my head and ran into the house. First I ran into Darry's room to tell him it was time. I insisted for him to stay here and come to the hospital later on. He said he would get ready and come as soon as he was ready. Then I ran back out to Sara who looked like she was in fierce pain.

"Come on, I'll help you." I tried to comfort her, but I didn't know if it was working. I opened the truck door for her and helped her get in the car. Without wasting any time I ran over to the other side and jumped in myself. Once I was in the car Sara looked over and smiled.

"Breath, Soda. Breath." I should take her advice. I was probably freaking out now more than she was. "Its going to be fine, just drive and we shouldn't have a problem." I couldn't help but smile. I slightly laughed and started up the truck. It responded by rumbling, and then slowly warming up. My hands were placed slightly on the steering wheel and I tried not to run into anything. I guess I was lucky because everything I passed was safe, for now.

When we reached the hospital's entrance I helped Sara out of the truck once again. I guess the doctors knew what was going on by the look of Sara. They quickly got her into a room, I guess it was the room where she would have the baby, and began hooking things up. I went over to Sara and grasped her cold hand. "Nervous yet?" I whispered into her ear. I laughed silently to myself and she looked over at me and smiled.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. You're with me, remember?" I leaned down and kissed her on the lips softly. I let go of her hand for only a few minutes to go and get a chair. The doctors said that the baby was ready to come now and I could feel my stomach begin to churn. I held Sara's hand tighter and she knew I was the one in pain. "You don't have to be here," she said. "You can go outside, I'll be fine. I promise," she comforted me.

"But I want to be here. I wouldn't miss this," I replied. I couldn't miss the birth of our child. Sara nodded her head slowly and began to push. It looked painful and I'm pretty confident that it was painful. After a while I began to get excited myself. I whispered through Sara's hair, "You're almost there, keep going." The doctor told her to push really hard this time and he held his hands out to catch the baby. With the last push, the baby came safely out into his hands, crying.

"It's a girl!" The doctor exclaimed from where he was. I looked over at Sara who was on the verge of tears. I wanted to go over and hold my new baby girl but the doctor had to get her cleaned up first. I turned towards Sara and kissed her on the head.

"A girl." I sounded shocked. I never thought that I'd have a baby girl anytime soon. "So what are we going to name her?" We never thought of any names recently.

"I don't know. That's our problem," Sara pointed out. I thought about it for a while. I have no idea either. After a few minutes Sara broke the silence.

"What was your mother's middle name?" It didn't take me long to remember.

"Anna," I replied. I seen a smile form on Sara's lips. "Anna? Are you sure?" I questioned.

"Positive." I smiled and watched the doctor bring Anna over to us. He handed her to Sara who couldn't be any happier.

"Hi Anna," Sara said softly. Her hair was a light orange. I guess she turned after Sara in that way. She wasn't crying anymore, she was almost asleep. Sara held her for a bit longer and then handed her to me. I cradled her very closely to my chest and couldn't believe that this was my baby. I wasn't sure on how to hold a baby but I thought I was doing a pretty good job. After a while I went outside to see if Darry had come yet. Sure enough, Darry and Ponyboy were standing in the waiting room.

When Darry spotted me he ran over. "Is she having the baby now?" Darry sounded alert for someone who just woke up.

I couldn't help but smile. I broke the silence by saying, "She's here."

"So its a girl?" Ponyboy jumped in. Ponyboy's eyes glistening as I nodded my head. "What's her name?"

"Anna. Sara wanted to name her after Mom." Darry looked pleased and asked if he could go in and see the baby. Ponyboy was practically jumping up and down by now. I showed him the way into the room where Sara and Anna were. When Ponyboy saw the baby he ran right over to where Sara was.

"She's so cute!" Ponyboy exclaimed. I laughed and Darry asked if he could hold the baby. Sara gave Anna to him carefully. Darry looked at her for a bit and smiled.

"I never did think that you guys would be parents at such a young age. Well, everything happens for a reason, I guess." I glanced over at Sara who was smiling and beginning to laugh.

"Of course it does, Darry," she said.


End file.
